vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ella
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = AlexTrip Sands (Lyrics, music) * DNE-p, Flopipuf Miu Miu, La Capu, VNaneP, JessNim, El Otro Lado de la Carta, Matryoshka-Ruth, Alex Lu, RandomLoid / Kmbia Neimz, Asuka9, Lou Gomita Ácida, Jenohig, Nix Kame, Erin R. Navarro, Yesi-Chan a.k.a. Gaticaeitan, YoiLatte, CarikaTune, GumiYare / Yarelilustraciones, Pimienta Kast, Lumin Luckystar, Bárbara R. G., Megumi Ayano, Nyon de Pyon, Darius The Rider, Peanut, Hinaychigo (illustration) |links = (preview) }} Background '''Ella '''is an original Spanish song that was made for the Miku Expo 2018 contest by AlexTrip Sands. It was first uploaded on Soundcloud, but the song and it's Bandcamp download were taken down and moved to YouTube after the contest ended, with a new PV made by a total of 26 artists and uploaded by Divas en Salsa on Youtube, a channel that uploads many Spanish Vocaloid songs in collaboration with the producer. It is now said to have been made to celebrate Miku's 11th anniversary. Lyrics |-|Spanish lyrics = Ella se despierta en la mañana, se levanta de su cama tiene que desayunar, busca su uniforme y su mochila, no se siente tan tranquila, pero tiene que estudiar. Entre Castellano y Biología, su mañana transcurría en la rutina escolar, mas su mente sólo se centraba en aquello que esperaba esa tarde alcanzar. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar aquel reloj, deseaba que la clase terminara, y al escuchar el timbre, y sin decir adiós, saldría del colegio hasta su casa... Saldría del colegio hasta su casa... Abre las dos puertas de su armario donde estaba aquel vestuario que se hizo con amor, busca sus zapatos y calcetas, peina bien las dos coletas, y de nuevo ve el reloj. (¡Uy, debo apurarme!) Sale de su casa sin fijarse que todo empezó a nublarse "No puede pasarme a mí"... Toma el metro rumbo a aquel evento, y mirando su boleto piensa "Hoy soy muy feliz". Y aquella chica estaba emocionada porque al fin vería a la cantante que admiraba, vestida como ella, en esa tarde gris tendría su oportunidad soñada. Y en aquel teatro, junto a una gran multitud la chica sus canciones entonaba, sus lágrimas mojaban su peluca verdeazul, y en luces de color se transformaban... Y en luces de color se transformaban... -Yo sé que estás aquí... escuchando... Gracias por tanto amor... Te quiero mucho. ¡Ahora canta conmigo!- iluminó mi fiesta con luces de color Con tanto amor ella se hizo un vestido igualito al que tengo yo. iluminó mi fiesta con luces de color Y con los sueños que trae en su mochila nacerá una hermosa canción. iluminó mi fiesta con luces de color Por ella yo puedo sentir que estoy viva pues me lleva en su corazón. iluminó mi fiesta con luces de color Te doy las gracias, cosita bonita, por tus lágrimas llenas de amor. Sus lágrimas mojaban su peluca verdeazul, y en luces de color se transformaban... Y en luces de color se transformaban... |-|Official English Lyrics = She wakes up in the morning, gets up from bed knowing she must have breakfast. She finds her uniform and backpack, doesn't feel comfortable, but she must go to school. Between Spanish and Biology, she would spend her morning as was her school routine. However her mind was only focused on that which she was waiting to reach for that afternoon. Her eyes would not stop looking at that clock, as she wished for class to end, and as soon as the bell rang, and without saying goodbye she would leave school and head home... she would leave school and head home... She opens the doors to her closet where that outfit was waiting, that one she made with love. She gets her shoes and her stockings, styles her pigtail wig, and stares back at the clock (Oh! I must hurry!) She leaves her house without noticing that the sky is becoming cloudy "I can't happen to me..." She takes the metro to go to that event, and while she looks at her ticket she thinks "Today I'm very happy". And that girl was super excited because finally she would see the singer she admires, dressed like her, during that gray afternoon she would finally realize her dream. And in that theater, among that crowd of people, she would sing the songs, Her tears soaked her green-blue wig, and in colored lights they would transform... and in colored lights they would transform... -I know you are here... listening... Thank you for so much love, I love you. Now sing with me!- illuminated my party with colored lights With so much love she made herself a dress the same as the one I have. illuminated my party with colored lights And with the dreams that she brought in her backpack a beautiful song will be born. illuminated my party with colored lights Because of her I feel that I'm alive for she keeps me in her heart. illuminated my party with colored lights I thank you, pretty thing, for your tears filled with love. Her tears soaked her green-blue wig, and in colored lights they would transform... and in colored lights they would transform... External Links Official * Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Contest songs